1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to downhole actuation tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Mechanical rupture discs and shear-pins have been widely used as a method for controlling the actuation of downhole tools, such as packers, valves and the like. However, for some applications where maximum pressures may be limited, downhole assemblies may be complex and multiple tools may need to be controlled serially, mechanical rupture discs and shear-pins may not provide sufficient control.
Therefore, a need may exist in the art for improved methods and apparatuses for actuating downhole tools.